


Fringe Trek photomanips

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Fringe, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fanart, Gen, Manip, Mash-up, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of photomanips for the Fringe/Star Trek fusion project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captain Olivia Dunham - Mirrorverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mirror, Darkly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/733933) by [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn). 



> Olivia 'Liv' Dunham the badass Mirrorverse Starship Captain.


	2. Nick Lane - Prime - Ship's counsellor




	3. Lieutenant Astrid Farnsworth - Prime - Communications SDH




End file.
